lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mr. E. Anonymoose/Lego Dimensions Year Two Wishlist/Speculation
This is my mini-return to the wiki, and one of the main reasons why I have been absent. This is something that I have beeen planning out for months. After extensives researching (but not really), and a little thought, I composed a complete list of possibilities and what i would like to see for Lego Dimensions Year Two! If anyone is interested enough, I am creating a spreadsheet containg the abilities of the proposed character. Just leave a message on my wall if you want to see it. These are seperated by Franchises, so have fun: 'New Franchises' 2001: A Space Odyssey: 'After seeing the HAL9000 easter egg in the Portal level , I would not be surprised if the LEGO group had enough interest to implement their characters into the game. It would consist of the Level Pack with Dave as the main playable character, with a mini-build of the Discovery ship and a build of HAL similar to K-9 or the Dalek. 'LEGO City Undercover: I haven't even played the game and it is still on of my favorite LEGO games since its release in 2013. For this franchise, I was thinking about a team pack. The formula for Level Packs seem to be introducing LEGO themes that haven't had a video game yet. The Team Pack would contain the characters of Chase McCain and Rex Fury, along with their vehicles Cop Car and a Drill car like Bane , respectively. 'Tomb Raider:' I'm gonna be honest, I got this idea from Greg Miller when he was discussing LEGO Dimensions on the Toys for Games 'Cast (go check it out, it's great). Anyways, he said that the game would work great with the LEGO formula and it would be good to have another video game representative other than just Midway and Portal . The Level Pack would contain Lara Croft, of course, with a motorcycle and another gadget. I'm not too familiar with Tomb Raider. 'Minecraft:' Again, the video games. This shouldn't be too hard, since the LEGO Group currently holds the brick liscense to Minecraft, and it would be fun, rather difficult, too find a way to implement a sandbox game in this kind of video game. The Level Pack would include Steve as a playable characterm Minecart, and a Pick-Axe gadget. 'Harry Potter:' I'm not the biggest fan of Harry Potter, but it is a must have. There is a lot of content that would be amazing for an Adventure World. Since there are already two 'video games based on this franchise, I chose a Team Pack (Harry Potter, Quidditch Broom, Ron, Flying Car) and a Fun Pack (Hermione, and something else, possibly time-turner vehicle). And with the new Fantastic Beasts movie, it could be a great tie-in with Eddie Redmayne's character. 'Returning Franchises I'm not going into too much detail, so here we go: 'DC Comics:' Team Pack: The Flash , Green Lantern , Flash-Mobile, Green Construct Ship Fun Pack: Nightwing, Nightwing's Jetpack (This is just for my kicks and giggles) 'Midway Arcade:' Fun Pack: 8-Bit Astronaut, 8-Bit Spaceship 'Scooby-Doo:' Team Pack: Fred , Daphne , Ghost Trap, Car? Fun Pack: Velma , Professor Pericles. 'Doctor Who:' Fun Pack: Clara Oswald , Clara's Motorbike. 'Lord of the Rings:' Fun Pack: Frodo Baggins, Some kind of Vehicle/Gadget? Fun Pack: Aragorn, Pony Chariot Category:Blog posts